Winds of change
by chloemcg
Summary: Trucy finds a little orphaned fox cub on a doorstep and decides to take it in and raise it as her own while intending on keeping her new pet a secret from her father, Phoenix. How long can Trucy keep the fox pup a secret and can she help hide the creature with Apollo and Athena's assistance?
1. Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters of Phoenix Wright ace attorney, just little Autmn and the plot.**

**Winds of change**

* * *

Trucy Wright exhaled heavily as she carried a big load of brown paper bags which were basically stuffed in her arms as she ambled across the path which lined the side of the road, her booted feet slowly stomping against the concrete she walked on with her magicians cape fluttering through the morning breeze which only an Autumns day in Los Angeles could provide.

The young magician and adopted daughter of the legendary Ace attorney, Phoenix Wright, had always found this to be a very tiring task but she always persevered as she had to do this to keep the Wright anything agency up and running with what little budget they had in the first place.

It had become a routine for her to go early morning shopping, even if it meant going out at the crack of dawn when the sunlight was just peaking over the horizon to greet the earth.

Her father used to go out shopping with her but, since she became fifteen years of age, she had been permitted to leave to do the shopping herself although on the condition that she doesn't stray far from her father's office.

Trucy was finding it hard to carry the load and even had to take the occasional rest to stretch her aching arms and legs since the load was so heavy; this was one of those rests.

The young magician eased into the bench whence she placed all the big paper bags down on the seat beside her and let a smile paste itself on her lips as she felt the rather chilly morning breeze caress her face, even brushing a few loose strands of deep brown hair as well as brushing her silk blue top hat back a tiny bit against her head.

She loved feeling the wind embrace her as it made her feel like those she had lost had found her and decided to give her some encouragement; it made her heart feel all warm and cozy, it was the sensation one would get if they were bundled up inside a snugly blanket in front of an open fire.

The warmth of the fiery rays of morning sunlight came to embrace her as well as the wind, making her feel even more content in the world she was born into. Trucy could swear that all the aches in her limbs were being washed away by this sense of glorious relief that the sunlight had managed to spread across her as it warmed her initially chilling skin.

Soaking in the soft honey-coloured beams of sunlight, the magician opened her pretty blue eyes and smiled just a bit more as she stood up again and went to go and deliver the bags she had meant to be delivering to the office before it opened up to not only the public in need of some good defence, but also the employees: Athena Cykes and Apollo Justice.

She had to get back before they arrived.

Trucy went to pick up her bags but stiffened whence a small sound had refocused her attention to a very dark and shady-looking house beside her.

It looked to be a cottage of some kind but, whoever had owned it, must not have been back for quite some time judging by the fact that the garden was in dire need of some trimming.

It was overrun with overgrown weeds and unused vegetation, after all.

But that wasn't even the strangest thing!

Trucy noticed that, resting on the doorstep, was a little basket that looked to have been Japanese-made. It was a picnic basket of sorts and both sides of the lids were closed with a little note written in Japanese written on the top of one of the flaps that opened the picnic basket.

Whoever made it had a steady hand, Trucy observed whilst studying the object, and it was very well woven as it had some kind of mysterious air surrounding it.

She had to admit it, she was very fascinated with this basket.

Kneeling down to study the picnic basket better, the young magician readjusted her top hat so she could lower it over her eyes just a tad before she reached forwards and tried opening the basket...only to be greeted with a small screech of a sound and this made the poor magician jump back startled.

"Ah!" She yelped, her eyes wide with shock.

She was even surprised that she had let herself be surprised by this, she was supposed to be a magician and magicians had always had very good surprises on hand. She was a master of surprising an audience...but now...she WAS the audience.

Trucy steeled herself and shook her head in both refusal and determination, gathering up her courage as she knelt back down to open the basket that was giving her so much trouble. She could feel her heart pounding as she slowly reached forwards and hesitantly opened the small lid in the basket and, upon finding out what was making the noises earlier, she let out a surprised gasp.

She didn't expect this at all...!

Inside, curled up inside a bright blue blanket, was a tiny bundle of fur and it wasn't just any bundle of fur -it was a baby fox cub!

The magician couldn't help but feel her eyes widen in their sockets upon discovering the cub whom looked up at the girl with big innocent bluish eyes that looked just mesmerising.

Trucy didn't know what to say her voice had completely abandoned her! She could not make her voice work as she swallowed to try and make her tightened throat loosen just a bit and try and get a proper comprehension of what she was seeing. Her mind was reeling with questions like: Who left this pup, why was it out here, who would abandon a fox kit out here in front of a doorstep and not at some shelter for animals?

She just couldn't comprehend any of this.

The pup, meanwhile, looked up at Trucy with innocent yet confused eyes. It wagged its tiny bushy tail as it waved both its front paws up at the girl and it gave the tiniest yip it could as its ears twitched and its tiny black nose sniffed the air around it.

The infant fox mewled as it pawed at the girl again but more enthusiastically as it tried to gain her attention.

Trucy watched with fascination but her heart was quickly captured by this adorable creature's captivating character. She smiled softly as she reached down and picked up the bundle much like she would with a human baby and was careful to mind the fuzzy creature's tiny head and, from what Trucy could notice, this pup was quite young and little.

Way too little to be without its mother, let alone be left on some strangers doorstep.

The tiny fox kit made a happy yipping noise, its bright blue irises gleaming with joy. Trucy could basically feel the vibrations of this pup's wriggling as its tiny tail wagged under the blankets it was bundled up inside.

The young magician smiled adoringly as she rocked the creature from side to side whilst she stroked its tiny forehead, feeling the soft red fur tickle her palm and fingertips as she petted the pup.

"D'awwwwww, aren't you just the sweetest little baby?" Trucy cooed, playfully tapping the cub's tiny black nose.

But she frowned when she realised that the pup's nose was all dry -a dog's nose is usually wet to indicate it was healthy- and this made her heart stop as she knew that his could only mean one thing: this poor little cub was sick.

To think that this poor baby was sick made Trucy's heart break in a very foreign manner to her, it made her feel...strange...in a way she couldn't describe.

Regardless, she held the pup close to her chest to try and provide warmth and she could swear that her heart was stirring as if acting upon instincts after doing this.

The magician sighed sadly as she looked down at the pup, smiling sympathetically. She had no idea what to do now she found this poor orphaned kit. She couldn't take it back with her, her dad had strictly told her about the rules of not bringing any animals into the office.

But it would break her heart to part from the poor defenceless cub now. She just couldn't entrust its health and well-being to somebody else.

Trucy dwelled on her dilemma long and hard as the sunlight beamed on their forms as the young magician sat still on the front doorstep whilst cradling the tiny bundle in her arms, her tender gaze locked on to the precious little life she held tightly inside her embrace as she ignored all the strange looks she could from passerbys.

She watched the cub sleepily close its eyes in her arms, being lulled to a deep slumber by the sounds of her calming heartbeat and, as things stood now, the pup was beginning to look pretty weak and exhausted. It was probably its sickness kicking in on its poor immune system.

It was then she narrowed her eyes in determination, her mind being made up.

She couldn't just leave this poor fox cub whilst it was sick. She had to look after it, even if she had to hide it from her father and everyone else in the agency.

"It's alright, sweetheart, I'll take care of you." Trucy's voice was filled with compassion as she cradled the tiny pup in her arms, her face filled with this love which was indescribable to her. She was sure that she was looking down at this poor orphan as if she were its...

She shook her head, perishing the thought. She shouldn't let herself get too attached; there would have to come a time where she would say goodbye to the creature and if she were to go around babying the animal then it would seriously hurt to see the poor animal go.

Trucy didn't know what exactly she was going to do but she would do anything she could right now, this poor fox kit's future was in her hands now.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, guys, I know this fanfic came out of nowhere but it has been buzzing inside my mind for awhile now and I thought that I should try starting and finishing this before my imagination on this flys south. **

**I hope you like this idea. I came up with it in both the Ninetales vale case and also a quote from Turnabout reclaimed in which Phoenix tells Athena that there were no pets allowed in the Wright anything agency and thus, this story was born!**

**Please review.**

**-Chloemcg**


	2. Suspicion

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters of Phoenix Wright ace attorney, just little Autmn and the plot.**

**Winds of change**

* * *

"I'm home, daddy! Sorry I'm late!" Trucy called, carrying the bags she had brought from her shopping trip as well as the basket containing the fox kit she had found earlier.

She didn't know how but she had somehow managed to carry everything home inside her arms whence she was armed with the strength her new discovery had provided her with that was in the form of that abandoned baby fox she had found on her way back.

Trucy shut the door behind her with her foot and slowly made her way into the sitting room where the television was, using the assistance of gravity to carefully slide the basket containing the sick fox kit on to one of the seat cushions.

She was very thankful that her father was busy with a difficult court case, otherwise she wouldn't be pulling any of this off as discretely as she currently was. It made her feel like a secret agent or even an espionage operative and she couldn't help but feel proud of that.

Of course she heard a muffled whimper coming from inside the basket as it plopped lightly against the cushion of the sofa and she muttered something to it in a hushed tone. She knew that the poor thing was probably beginning to grow weary as it was pretty much literally in the dark about all of this.

Trucy could hear a noise of acknowledgement come from her father's throat and she didn't waste a second before she proceeded to carry the rest of the shopping into the kitchen and she went to take it all off into the kitchen and unpack it all before putting all the food items away into their proper places.

The items she brought were heavy in her arms despite being contained in the brown paper bags she had obtained from the shop and she lumbered into the small corner which the office considered to be their kitchen, staggering under the weight of all the bags she had been forced to carry all at once.

When she stood before a few kitchen counters with some closed cabinets hung on the wall above her, Trucy set each bag down on the counters delicately and got down to putting everything away in their correct places.

Whilst she was doing this, she couldn't help but find her mind running back to that poor baby fox that she brought home with her; just why would the poor thing be abandoned? It was obviously a human who had abandoned her as foxes don't get easy access to specifically made picnic baskets.

Why would such a sweet little creature be left on a doorstep of all places and, again, not at an animal shelter?

But then she remembered something...there was a note on the basket!

Perhaps that would answer her questions.

She slowly started to pack some of the shopping items she purchased away into the proper cabinets and some into the fridge that was just on her left. Whilst she worked away eagerly, anxious to get back to the tiny pup, she carefully started to think about things and how she would successfully hide the tiny kit that had stolen her heart.

While she stacked jars and bottles into the proper cabinets, the young magician started to dwell on a few more things...like what to do to properly care for a cub so young. She didn't think of how she was going to properly care of another living breathing animal, she was a fifteen year old who provided for three and now had an extra mouth to feed!

That prospect could complicate things...

When coming up with this realisation, Trucy felt her blood run ice cold and she could swear that her skin complexion was paper-white. Oh dear, HOW could she look after a pup? Maybe she underestimated circumstances a little bit...if she had a bit of help then MAYBE she could do this but then...her train of thought broke when she heard a noise come from the other room.

It was a cheery noise which was easily discernible to the young magician.

She froze when she recognised it as the voice of one of her friends and trusted working buddies.

"Hi, boss! Hi, Trucy! How're things going?" Athena's voice called out, ringing through the whole office.

Phoenix perked up upon hearing the eighteen year old's voice, finally looking up from his intense work from checking over files and filling out a few forms that sat on his wooden desk which he had been sat at for what felt like days, never ever going away from his table unless it was to eat or go to the bathroom.

Smiling tiredly, the ace attorney in blue waved and returned the greeting to the woman wearing yellow "Hello there, Athena. Looking as perky as always, I'd imagine..."

After acknowledging one of his employees presence, Phoenix returned to sorting out the court record as he shuffled through the evidence he had collected for his case thus far and, whatever else he was doing, he seemed to be pretty preoccupied so Athena decided against badgering her boss anymore than need be.

Athena smiled cheerfully, walking into the room and approaching the sitting room and she started sitting on the sofa so she could watch some television and she was sitting right next to the basket with the baby fox inside it.

Her focus was mainly on the television until her gaze shifted on to the little basket that rested on her left.

Trucy watched all the while with her heart beginning to quicken in pace as it started to thwack inside her chest, pounding so hard that each beat gave her chest region a right old lashing as she felt her eyes shoot wide open in terror and she could swear that some instinct was beginning to stir within her.

She couldn't explain what this feeling was nor could she explain why it was affecting her so much, but one thing she did know was that she was beginning to freak out.

Suddenly, oblivious to the magician's silent freaking out, Athena noticed that basket next to her and started to curiously poke at it.

Her face was filled with this delightful child-like curiosity that filled her sapphire nuke eyes and her lips pulled into a small smile, gently nudging the Japanese picnic basket with the back of her hand.

She failed to notice Trucy's emotions go berserk when she did this.

"Hey, what's thi-" She started to ask, only to be cut off whenever she heard Trucy shriek desperately as she stopped what she was doing and dropped whatever items she held to the floor with a loud clatter "NO!"

Then, without warning, a blur of light blue raced by her and quickly racing into another room and slamming the door shut and the sounds of the door clicking locked from the other side confused both Athena and Phoenix.

Athena looked back and forth from the door to the spot where the basket was beside her and her eyes widened when she realised that the basket was gone.

She blinked out of shock, just hoping to see the basket in her view again to confirm what she was thinking wasn't true. But when she opened them again, she found that it was still gone.

She presumed that the blur had taken it with them whenever they escaped into the room...Trucy's room.

Athena slowly lifted her gaze and looked over to Phoenix who looked right back at her, a look of equal surprise on his face as if to tell the red-headed attorney that he had no idea what had just happened. He seemed to be equally clueless as she was at this point and the lawyer had to wonder what kind of secret her friend was concealing.

They both knew that the blur was Trucy -the fact that the magician was gone from the scene told them that much- and they were both very suspicious of what had gotten into her.

What was more curious, Athena noticed, was that she sensed a lot of fear inside the young magician's heart. When she thought back to it, she started to grow even more suspicious and she knew that she had to find out what was bothering the young magician, just not right now.

Intruding on Trucy now would put some more stress on the poor magician and she didn't wish to resort to using her skill of analysing Trucy's true emotions to rip the truth painfully out of her.

That was the last thing she wished to do.

Athena scratched at her head, her fingers digging through to her scalp, and she could feel her own hair follicles tickle her fingertips and she knitted her brows together and frowned to paint a small worried look on her face.

Just...what was up with Trucy?

* * *

**A/N: Hi, sorry for the short chapter. I've just been a bit under the weather...again. **

**Anyways, we see that Athena starts to already grow suspicious of Trucy and her little basket. Let's see what happens next in the next chapter, shall we? Let's see how Athena reacts to the baby fox cub because, in all honesty, I can't wait to do her reaction.**

**Please review.**

**-Chloemcg**


	3. Athena is in

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters of Phoenix Wright ace attorney, just little Autmn and the plot.**

**Winds of change**

* * *

Trucy sat all alone in the bedroom, cradling the tiny fox kit in her arms as she stared adoringly at its little furry face.

The dimness of the bedroom was quite soft and there was very little light shining in through the thin fabric of the soft velvet curtains that were draped over the windows that sat by the bed which the magician sat on with her legs hanging over the edge of the mattress.

The tiny fox kit whimpered softly, its tiny paws waving in the air.

Trucy wrapped the cub tighter in the blankets and quieted it with a soft "shh" and she twisted her torso and swayed her body from side-to-side whilst she held the bundle close to her chest. The pup whimpered softly just like a little baby and it even made little crying noises as its enchanting cloudy blue eyes somehow managed to grow glassy.

"Come on, little guy, shush...I don't want anyone to see you!" She spoke in a soft and compassionate tone.

The magician gently allowed the pup to snuggle up to her as she supported its tiny head with her hand and cradled its tiny blanketed body in the crook of her arm. She smiled tenderly as the baby fox started to quiet down upon hearing the teen's softened and somewhat bubbly high-pitched voice.

She started to cradle the kit from side-to-side whilst she softly swayed her torso in an attempt to synchronise what her arms were doing to try and soothe the orphaned Vulpin.

Shifting a bit in her arms, the pup opened its mouth wide as the tiny black nose on its upturned snout and let out a yawn that exposed the very feeble tiny fangs that started to grow through the pinkish gums of the infant creature.

Trucy couldn't help but fall in love with the tiny canine.

She softly pulled a fold of blanket away to expose one of the baby fox's triangular-shaped, black-tipped ears and she started stroking behind the fluffy appendage.

The baby fox let out a sweet little grunt of a noise as it quietly yipped in contentment, its tiny sandy whiskers bristling just a tad.

But it was then that Trucy jumped a bit upon hearing an all too familiar voice behind her.

"Trucy?"

She gasped and sharply turned to face Athena.

Quickly, she hid the fox kit wrapped up inside her cape and prayed with everything she had that Athena wouldn't see it or take notice of the little bulging object hidden in her pale blue cape.

She put on the most innocent smile she could and she tried to hide to fact that she was nervous.

"Oh, uh, hi Athena! H-how are you doing?" The magician asked through a shaky tone.

Athena furrowed a brow at her friend, frowning at the suspicious behaviour the magician displayed.

The fear in the young teen's voice was almost deafeningly loud and she fought against the urge to cover her ears from the noise in there, she even squeezed her eyes closed for several seconds before snapping them reopen to try and block out the noise.

The attorney in yellow folded her arms and frowned "Are you okay? You seem to be acting a bit...jumpy." She hesitated on saying that last word in her demand slimly disguised as a question.

Trucy swallowed hard and continued to hide the kit's existence from the young lady.

She could swear that she felt the tiny creature's snout nudge her side constantly and she had to bite her lower lip from how ticklish the little black nose was as it slid against her lower back.

She knew she had to do what she had to to keep from laughing.

She couldn't let Athena find out, she would probably tell her father!

The young magician hid the fox behind her back and she had to wriggle her nose to prevent from laughing aloud from the baby fox's tail tickling her back.

She forced a big silly grin on to her lips, despite the fact that she knew that her new "pet" was seriously growing fussy under her cape.

It was getting harder and harder to hide the little fox.

Finally, Athena sat herself beside Trucy and grasped one of her hands and massaged it but she was unknowingly incredibly close to uncovering the shocking truth that Trucy had started to hide only ten minutes ago, if she discovered the poor little thing then she would probably tell her father and that COULDN'T happen!

The young magician could feel her anxiety increase tenfold and Athena seemed to have noticed this.

"Trucy what secret are you hiding? Mr. Wright is worrying about you and I promise you can tell me anything, if you're worried about me telling Apollo then I won't tell him..."

But it was right then that Athena caught a glimpse of a small bushy appendage. Her blue eyes widened as she realised exactly what the young magician was hiding and she even reached out to grab it out of Trucy's cape so she could see it in full light, Trucy's grip being tight enough so Athena couldn't take the pup completely from her possession as she held it in her arms.

Athena was, needless to say, shocked at this new revelation.

"What is that!?" Athena exclaimed.

Trucy bit her lower lip, the truth was out. She couldn't even keep this secret for ten minutes she was that bad!

She had hoped to keep it a secret much longer than that, but it seemed that wouldn't have been able to be possible even if she wanted it to...this was a big secret to keep and she didn't keep much secrets much, especially secrets as big as this.

Trucy hoped that now the cat -or in this case, fox- was out of the bag that Athena could maybe help out.

But she didn't think that would be very likely at this point in time.

"Trucy, why do you have a baby fox? You know what your father said about keeping pets in the office!"

"I-I know, I know! But I found this little guy all alone on the doorstep of an abandoned house, what else could I do?"

"I don't know, but don't you realise that your daddy will probably FIRE me if he discovered this!?" Athena fumed, actually snapping at the magician despite her normally cheery nature.

Athena was normally so happy and cheerful but she was probably stressed due to the new situation that came in the form of a fluffy bundle. Even Widget had a look of fury on his little computer face as he dangled around the young attorney in yellow' neck as she clenched her fists, letting Trucy hold the tiny fox pup which looked startled but quietly observed the outburst.

Trucy narrowed her eyes a bit and spoke sternly "Athena! This is no time to yell at me, we can't just sit here yelling at each other! We have to think more calmly!"

The magician was shocked that those words had just poured from her own mouth. Of course, words of wisdom would come out at times of need but she didn't expect those to come out uncontrollably, she even looked down at the tiny fox who looked just as shocked as she did.

She noticed that this little puppy seemed very expressive, more expressive than most foxes actually...there was something oddly unique about this little kit.

Athena seemed to calm down as she gave a deep exhale through her nostrils whilst she looked apologetically at Trucy

"Alright I'm sorry...but Trucy, you can't keep a baby fox cub here without knowing the first thing...about..." Athena started off in a lecture before she noticed the baby fox in question affectionately rubbing its fluffy cheek along her arm with a very cute look inside its cerulean blue pools and it even made a very cute whining sound to make it sound like purring.

All arguments dying in her throat, Athena found herself unable to say anything more as her resistance slowly melted away and was replaced with a small amount of adoration. She started to smile a little, her blue eyes lighting up.

She found all of her objections had suddenly become invalid.

How could she possibly object against this sweet little thing?

Finally, after several seconds of thinking, she gave in.

"Awwww! Isn't she just the cutest!"

The pup snuffled, bright eyed and curious, as it slowly climbed into Athena's lap and started to give a couple of cautious licks on her hands. The fox cub's bushy tail started to wag as it playfully nipped at the fabric of Athena's yellow jacket, lightly chewing and pulling on it.

Athena was completely won over by the extreme cuteness of this baby fox pup as she giggled and snuggled it close to her.

She even grinned when the pup started batting the tip of Athena's long ginger ponytail around as if it were a dangling rope or something.

Trucy's heart couldn't help but melt at this scene and she smiled. It seemed that Athena's heart had been won by this creature and by this cute display, Trucy knew that now she had a friend in on her secret. But she had to wonder how long it would last with just the two of them.

She was a tad worried of how it would go, but she knew that she could trust Athena; she had become well-known in the office and she was a hard worker.

She could be trusted.

But the young magician knew she had to go and see her friend to assist her with that strange message that came along with the fox kit bundle, it was the only way she could possibly solve this mystery and she had to go and see her Japanese associates in order to do so.

After packing up the tiny ball of orange fur and getting ready for the small trip, Trucy smiled warmly at her friend.

"Alright, Athena, I'm just going to go and see Jinxie and see if she can translate this note. You go and make sure that daddy nor Polly does not figure out anything, alright?"

Trucy slowly walked out the open door with the basket containing the cub held tight in her grasp. She made sure that a portion of her cape hid the Japanese picnic basket and she made sure to be as discreet as possible as she slowly moseyed out the open door and started to descend down the stairs in a relaxed pace; not before giving a quick glance over to the young attorney.

Athena nodded whilst giving her an army's salute, smirking determinedly.

Trucy grinned right back at her and increased her speed as she continued to walk and went from walking down the stairs at a leisurely pace to cantering down the stairs at the kind of pace one would use for jogging. With a swish of her cape as she whirled on her heels, Trucy Wright bolted right out the door of the apartment.

She kept her eyes forwards and started to make her way down the street whilst she tried to conceal the basket as she felt the soles of her boots click against the concrete.

Her eyes gleamed in the warm sunlight and her hair softly bristled in the wind as the young lady wandered alone in the outdoors.

She reached into her pocket to feel her magic heart-laced pants and sighed in relief that she had something to keep her ticket for the train in.

Trucy knew it would take awhile to get to Nine tails vale and make it to Jinxie so she could translate the note stuck on the baby fox's basket but she didn't care very much about that, all she really cared about now was fulfilling her mission and making sure to find out as much as she could about the orphan she rescued.

It was an anxious time for the young magician but she knew she had to be brave.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, guys, sorry it taken so long to put up the next chapter. **

**But I'm still a bit under the weather so I'm trying to distract myself as much as possible but I might go home soon so I don't know. **

**I hope you like this chapter but I'm sorry if its a bit rushed, I have been trying to put my best into each one of my stories but it's been a tad difficult with my tummy ache and such. I'm still trying, though.**

**I hope you all review and tell me what you all think.**

**-Chloemcg**


End file.
